Who Says Three's A Crowd?
by Brokenspirit16
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go about their journey as usual, but things start to change when they befriend a spunky tomboyish demon woman named Datenshi. But there is a hidden secret which might explain why Datenshi's been eyeing Kagome's frame. WARNING: YURI
1. Chapter 1

Who Says Three's A Crowd?

Summary:

Kagome and Inuyasha go about their journey as usual, (Sango and Miroku took off together) but things start to change when they befriend a spunky tom-boyish demon woman named Datenshi. But there is a hidden secret to their new friend, a secret that might explain why Datenshi has been keeping an unusually close eye on Kagome's frame…

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she laid down in the grass on her back. As she stared up at the blue sky above her, Inuyasha emerged from the bushes behind her.

"It's about time." She said, sitting up.

"Hey, its not my fault, I had to go to the bathroom!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Actually it is. I told you I needed to go back home, and you're taking forever! It might be dark by the time we get there." Kagome whined. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as they began walking back to the well.

"What exactly do you need to get from home anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your ramen noodles." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha blinked, picked up Kagome, and used his demon speed to speed them back to the well.

Once Kagome returned from her time, Inuyasha sighed impatiently and walked up to her.

"How long does it take to get some noodles?"

"Honestly Inuyasha, I was only gone for about 5 minutes!" Kagome replied.

"It felt like 5 hours!" Inuyasha argued.

"You're lucky I even bothered to get it for you in the first place!"

"Lucky? How do you know that I even wanted any?"

"AHEM!" A voice interrupted. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see a demon woman--or it looked like man, lying up in a tree above them.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuiga.

"Who are you? Come down here!"

"Put your sword away, I'm not going to harm you." The demon replied. She jumped down from the tree so Kagome and Inuyasha could see her better.

The demon was wearing long black pants (like Sesshoumaru's) and a long sleeved kimono (also like Sesshoumaru's but without the flowers). She also wore a black kimono vest that had a silver rose design going down the left side. The demon had long silver hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. It was just as long as Inuyasha's--if not longer. The demon also had deep violet eyes with a ring of light blue blended in the center. From first glance, the demon looked like a man. But Inuyasha could see from 'closer inspection' that she was indeed a woman.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked again.

"My name is Datenshi, and you just woke me up from my nap." Datenshi replied, folding her arms.

"Oh we're very sorry. My name is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha." Kagome said with a small smile. Datenshi smiled back.

"Hello Kagome. What brings a human like yourself around here?"

"She's with me, and the rest is none of your business." Inuyasha snapped.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Datenshi looked puzzled as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

"It's a long story." Kagome replied, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Well why don't you explain it to me while the both of us take a short walk?" Datenshi suggested.

"Sure. Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking at him. He simply rolled his eyes, so Kagome left with Datenshi.

"So tell me Kagome, what are you doing traveling with a half demon?" Datenshi asked, after Kagome explained her connection to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha and I are looking for Naraku. He has the jewel shards that Inuyasha needs to become a full demon, and I help by sensing the jewel shards." Kagome explained as they both made their way back to the well.

"I see. Sounds interesting."

"Would you like to travel with us? I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind."

"Well I mostly prefer to travel alone, but I guess it would be nice to have some…companions." Datenshi replied. Kagome smiled.

"Its settled then." She said as they reached the well where Inuyasha was waiting.

"Hey Inuyasha! Guess who's joining our little quest?" Kagome said running up to him while Datenshi stayed behind.

_'This should be interesting.'_ Datenshi thought, smirking to herself.

* * *

Broken: Well that's the first chapter! I hope it left you guys wanting more, cause believe me there is a lot. lol Oh by the way, I am also associated with DarkEra'sSnow's stories (my real name's teri) so look up her stories and check them out!

Inuyasha: Blah, blah blah, like anyone gives a damn.

Kagome: Stop being so rude!

Broken: Oh don't worry Kagome, I'll show him who gives a damn. evil smirk

Inuyasha: 0o

Broken: Haha! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

As the group continued on their journey, Inuyasha noticed that it was getting dark.

"We should stop here for now." He said.

"I agree. I'll set up camp." Kagome said.

"And I'll go get some firewood." Datenshi replied, turning to leave.

"Sure those longs won't be too heavy for ya?" Inuyasha teased under his breath. In the blink of an eye, Datenshi had one hand wrapped around his neck and was lifting him off the ground.

"If I can lift your ass up, I think I can lift a few longs. Don't you agree Inuyasha?" She sneered.

"Let me go! What the hell is your problem?"

"Never insult a woman's strength. Especially if she is more powerful." Datenshi said, before dropping Inuyasha and leaving.

"You really shouldn't have said that, Inuyasha." Kagome warned.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied, and then secretly rubbed his neck gingerly.

Once Datenshi returned with the firewood, Kagome got a lighter from her backpack and lit the new campfire.

"I smell ramen!" Inuyasha said, getting up.

Kagome smiled as she pulled out the pot of ramen and set it over the fire. Once it was cooked, they all sat down and ate.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

As I ate, I kept looking up at Datenshi. Finally after the 5th time, she caught me and winked.

I choked on my noodles.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"I'm fine." I replied, getting my breathing under control. Datenshi giggled and smirked at me, but I glared back.

'_I don't know why, but I don't trust that Datenshi. Ever since the moment our eyes met, I got a bad feeling about her. Why did she accept us all of a sudden? And why the hell does she dress like a man???'_ I thought.

"Because I hear the women like it." Datenshi replied.

"What?" I said, coming out of my thoughts.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha was wondering why I dress like a man." Datenshi answered.

"You read my thoughts?"

"Well, they were pretty loud."

"So why _do_ you dress like a man Datenshi?" Kagome asked.

"It attracts women."

"But…. you're a woman."

"Exactly."

"SAY WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared.

"I'm gay. Do I need to spell it out for you?" Datenshi replied calmly.

Kagome's face started to turn red, while Inuyasha's eyes grew as big as saucers. Datenshi smiled innocently and continued eating.

After they finished eating, Datenshi stood up.

"I'm going to bathe. I believe there is a hot spring not too far off. Are you coming Kagome?"

"Uh…well…I…"

"Surely you don't want to be smelling of Inuyasha all day." Datenshi replied smirking.

'_I smell of Inuyasha?'_ Kagome thought.

"Yes, not are you coming or not?" Datenshi asked again.

"Well…"

"Kagome, I promise I won't bite." Datenshi teased.

Kagome felt her face get hot, but she shook her head to clear it.

"Sure, I'll come. You go ahead, I need to get my things." Kagome said smiling. Datenshi nodded and headed off.

Before Kagome left, Inuyasha stopped her.

"Wait Kagome."

"What is it?"

"I don't like Datenshi. She just gives me this bad vibe…maybe we made a bad choice in letting her stay with us."

"Are you just saying this because she's gay?"

"No! I just—"

"You think she's hitting on me, don't you?" Kagome persisted.

"Well…"

"Inuyasha! I can't believe this." Kagome said angrily.

"Kagome!" He called, but she ignored him and continued to the hot springs.

Once there, she looked around but didn't see Datenshi anywhere. She made sure that Inuyasha wasn't around before removing her clothes and stepping into the warm waters. Once she was comfortable, she looked around again.

Still no sign of Datenshi.

Suddenly warm hands placed themselves on her shoulders. Kagome froze as a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Looking for me?"

Broken: Whew! Talk about your cliffhangers!

Inuyasha: I hate it when you do that! It's so annoying.

Kagome: Yes, but it makes reader want to go to the next chapter, and hopefully review.

Datenshi: So they can tell Brokenspirit how alluring and mysterious I am. wink

Broken: Ummmm ok, lets go with that. Review please! .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome spun around to see Datenshi laughing behind her.

"Datenshi!"

"Sorry Kagome, I couldn't resist. You just looked so lonesome." Datenshi said before joining Kagome in the water.

"Datenshi, I'm not like you." Kagome said, turning away as Datenshi removed her clothes.

"I am fully aware of that Kagome. It was only a joke." Datenshi replied, getting in the water. She let out a sigh of relief and put her head back.

"Do you want some shampoo?" Kagome asked.

Datenshi blinked at her.

"It washes your hair." Kagome explained.

Datenshi smiled.

"Why don't you show me first."

Kagome nodded and began to wash her own hair.

**Datenshi's P.O.V.**

As I watched Kagome wash her hair, I smiled to myself. She was so easy to prank, and I also noticed her arousal when I touched her. Of course this means nothing to me since it was only a joke. However, I could toy with her just a bit. And I haven't had any action in quite some time…

"Datenshi are you ready?" Kagome's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"It's your turn to use the shampoo." She said handing me the bottle. I sniffed it and smiled when it smelled like sakura blossoms. I poured the liquid into my hands and scrubbed it into my hair. After it was covered with suds, I dipped my head underwater to rinse it. Although I knew it was wrong, I opened my eyes underwater and caught a glimpse of Kagome's lower half. I smirked to myself as I re-surfaced; my hair soap-free.

"That felt great." I said smiling. Kagome laughed.

I really like that laugh.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"So Kagome, how long have you and Inuyasha been together?" Datenshi asked. Kagome blushed.

"What? Oh, we're not…uh…"

Datenshi laughed.

"Ok, I'll take that as an I-don't-know."

"What about you Datenshi? Do you have any…female companions?"

"There are very few women like me that I have been with, but no I am single. Unless of course…" Datenshi teased, running a finger gently up Kagome's arm.

She jumped back.

"Datenshi!"

Datenshi laughed again.

"Just joking Kagome." She said smiling. Kagome sighed.

"I think we'd better get back to camp." Kagome replied, starting to feel uncomfortable. Datenshi shrugged and they both got out of the water.

Once they had changed, they both returned to camp where Inuyasha was waiting.

"Do you girls always have to take forever?"

"Its called bathing. You should try it." Datenshi replied. Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but Kagome stopped him.

"Well I'm tired. I'll be sleeping in that tree over there if anyone needs me."

"Alright, goodnight Datenshi." Kagome said.

"Goodnight Kagome. Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Humph." Inuyasha replied before leaning against another tree.

* * *

Broken: Sorry that chapter was slightly un-eventful. The next chapter should be much better. 

Inuyasha: I hope so, this one almost put me to sleep!

Broken: I'll put you to sleep if you don't shut up.

Datenshi: Ooooh is that a threat?

Inuyasha: She doesn't scare me.

Broken: takes out 6-foot long Katana What was that?

Inuyasha: 0.o;

Kagome: Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Datenshi. hehe I forgot to add this in my previous chapters, sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 4

When Inuyasha woke the next morning, he looked to see Datenshi floating above the ground in a sitting position with her eyes closed. He walked up to her and reached out to touch her, but her voice stopped him.

"Don't touch me."

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating. Now hush."

Inuyasha simply sat down in front of her and watched.

"Why do you despise me do, Inuyasha?" Datenshi asked, after a moment of silence.

"I don't despise you…I just don't like you."

"Why?"

Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Is it because you think I'll steal your wench?" Datenshi asked with one eye open.

"What? No! She's not mine, and you can have her if you want her." Inuyasha said, folding his arms defiantly.

"You might wana take that back." Datenshi said, pointing to a furious Kagome behind Inuyasha who turned around quickly.

"Kagome, I…." He stopped, lost for words.

"Inuyasha, you…you—"

"I'd hate to interrupt, but we have company." Datenshi said, getting up. She was correct as the group saw a miasma cloud forming around them.

"Naraku." Inuyasha whispered. In the next second, Naraku appeared with his baboon pelt covering his face.

"Well, well. If it isn't the hanyou and his wench. What's this? Has the wench found another demon already?" Naraku teased.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said, lunging at him as he took out his tetsuiga. Naraku dodged, and hit Inuyasha with one of his tentacles.

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha cursed as he jumped back.

"Its not him. It's just a puppet." Datenshi said, her face serious.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stand back!" Datenshi yelled as she lunged at Naraku with her katana. Naraku chuckled and created a barrier that threw Datenshi back.

"Barrier huh? WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. As the attack went to the barrier, it didn't seem to be working.

"What the hell?"

"Kagome! Give me an arrow!" Datenshi yelled.

Kagome nodded and threw her an arrow. Datenshi held it in her hands and mumbled words in another language as the arrow started to glow a red aura. It floated up a little, and Datenshi's eyes started to have a red ring around the pupil instead of blue. When she released it, the arrow flew into Naraku's barrier, and broke it.

"Inuyasha, now!" She yelled.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled again. This time, the attack hit Naraku full-on, and he disintegrated into the wooden puppet that he was.

"Damn puppet." Inuyasha mumbled.

* * *

"Datenshi, how'd you know that I had sacred arrows?" Kagome asked. 

"Well you're the reincarnation of Kikyo aren't you?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well there you go." Datenshi answered as they began walking again.

'_How dare Inuyasha say those things about me! I can't wait to give him a piece of my mind.'_ Kagome thought angrily.

"You know what? I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom, plus I think you two need to talk." Datenshi said, grinning before walking the other way.

"What is she talking about—"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled, once he was released from the ground.

"Don't think that I'm not mad at you, because I still am."

"For what? What did I do…oh." Inuyasha said, after he realized. Kagome turned her back to him angrily.

"Kagome…I didn't mean what I said back there." Inuyasha said, his tone softer now.

"Then why did you say it at all?" Kagome asked, her voice starting to tremble.

Inuyasha was silent.

"You know, it really hurts when you disown me like that. After all we've been through together Inuyasha? And then you just go back and—" Kagome stopped as her voice cracked, then she fell silent for a while. Inuyasha went behind her and touched her shoulders, but she jerked away from him.

"Don't!" She cried, tears flowing down her face. Inuyasha pulled her to him, despite her struggling.

"No! Let go of me! I hate you!" Kagome cried, pounding her fists against his chest. Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and silenced her with his lips.

Kagome was shocked, but slowly kissed back. Then suddenly, she pulled away.

"No!" She yelled before running off, leaving Inuyasha standing there.

* * *

Broken: Well that seemed a little more eventfull don't you think? 

Inuyasha: No.

Kagome: Whats up with you?

Datenshi: -in teasing voice- He's mad cause he didn't get a full kiss.

Kagome: -blush- Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: -blushing also- SHUT UP DATENSHI!

Datenshi & Broken: -in sing-song voice- Kagome and Inuyasha sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!

Kagome: -fingers in ears- LALALALALALA cant hear you! LALALALALALA!

Inuyasha: Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!

Broken: LOL **review please!** Oh and if this little character chat thing at the end is getting annoying, please tell me and I'll stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters except Datenshi.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Datenshi's P.O.V.**

I was sitting down on a rock by a small lake, when I smelled something salty. A first I thought it was just the water, but sure enough, Kagome came trudging to me, tears dropping onto her white shirt.

"Kagome?" I asked as she ran up to me. I opened my arms and she fell into them, sobbing into my chest.

"I love him so much…but he makes it so _difficult!_" She cried. I couldn't understand her muffled words after that, so I read her thoughts.

'_Stupid Inuyasha and his stupid ego!'_ Kagome thought.

"Don't be too hard on him Kagome, he can't help it. Inuyasha is a man, and like all men he has an ego. Only the ones special to him can break it." I explained, running my fingers through her hair.

"Why can't that be me?"

"Only a man can answer that." I replied.

'_Then maybe its time I went to a woman…'_ Kagome thought.

I pulled away from her sharply.

"Kagome, no. Please don't think that…I should have never put those thoughts into your head!" I said. I placed my hands on her shoulders as her eyes locked with mine.

"Listen, you and Inuyasha have something special I can feel it. Using me as a replacement isn't very wise, and it won't help any." I said. She nodded and I left her. Right before I was out of her sight, Kagome's thoughts went into my head.

'_She may be right…but what if I chose to do it anyway?'_

I smirked to myself. That girl didn't know what she was getting into. But if she really wanted to come to me, I sure as hell wouldn't deny her.

**Normal P.O.V.**

That night, they all sat around a campfire as usual, except it was silent. You could cut through the tension with a knife if you wanted to. As the moon came out, Inuyasha groaned suddenly.

"Inuyasha? Is it…" Kagome asked.

"Yep. Damnit!" He cursed.

"What is it?" Datenshi asked, very confused.

"On certain nights of the new moon, Inuyasha transforms into a human. Its only for the night though." Kagome explained. Inuyasha sighed as he got up and disappeared behind a tree. After a few moments, Kagome went inside the tent to go to sleep while Datenshi got up to see Inuyasha, and gasped. Inuyasha's hair was black; he had human ears, and deep brown eyes.

"You look…" She started.

"Weird, I know." Inuyasha mumbled.

"No! You're beautiful." Datenshi whispered as she touched his hair.

"Hey, hey! Quit touching me!" Inuyasha said, squirming away from her. Datenshi giggled at his actions.

"I thought you liked girls! What are you bi or something?" Inuyasha snapped. Datenshi smirked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you willing to find out?" Datenshi whispered, coming closer.

"That depends." Inuyasha answered, smirking.

"Really? Hmm…" Datenshi mumbled as she trailed her fingers down Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Datenshi grinned as she felt a part of his 'lower half' press up against her. She trailed a finger slowly across her lips, then across Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out and sucked on Datenshi's finger. She moaned and licked the side of Inuyasha's mouth teasingly. Inuyasha moaned back, caught up in this sensuous game, but groaned when Datenshi pulled away from him, removing her finger as well.

He watched her slowly walk away. She put a finger to her lips, and he nodded understanding what she meant. Once she was gone, Inuyasha slid to the ground, trying to control his hormones.

"Damn that girl. What the hell is she doing to me?" He whispered to no one in particular.

When Datenshi returned to camp, she went inside the tent to see Kagome fast asleep. Datenshi smiled and quietly laid down beside her. The urge was too strong to resist, so Datenshi snaked an arm around Kagome's wait. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"You wish." Datenshi replied. Kagome laughed and slowly sat up.

"Datenshi? What took you so long back there?"

"Oh, I was just having a little talk with Inuyasha. You know, man to man." Datenshi replied with a hidden gleam in her eyes.

"Oh." Kagome answered, stifling a yawn.

"You should sleep now, we have a long journey ahead."

Kagome nodded and laid back down. Datenshi did the same, and put an arm around Kagome again.

"Datenshi." Kagome warned.

"Sorry." Datenshi said, a smiled on her lips.

* * *

Broken: Oooo steamy huh? lol I just had to throw in a twist there. 

Kagome: Hmmm

Datenshi: Aww, is Kagome mad she didn't get any _lovin?_

Kagome: Datenshi!

Inuyasha: You'd better hurry up and update the next chapter.

Broken: Hey, don't rush me just because your hormones are in over-drive mister.

Inuyasha: -blushes- They are not!

Broken: Uh huh sure. Thats not what the buldge in your pants said.

Inuyasha & Kagome: o.0;;;

Datenshi: I love this author! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **Hey you guys, I know that there are a lot of KagomeInuyasha fans reading this, and I just wana let you guys know that even though this is sort of a KagInu paring, I for one am not a big Kagome fan so forgive me if Inuyasha tends to like Datenshi more in this story. But I also want to thank everyone for reviewing too, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters except Datenshi.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning, Inuyasha woke early and headed to the nearby lake. Datenshi had been on his mind all night, and he needed to wash her scent off his body. As he reached the lake, he stopped.

She was already there, he could smell her. He peeked into the clearing and sure enough, Datenshi was bathing in the waters. Inuyasha paused for a moment, gazing at her. He loved the way her liver hair glistened in the sun. The way the water slowly dripped off of her pale skin. Her hair was so long, it floated behind her making her look like an angel.

"Lusting after me again, Inuyasha? Kagome wouldn't be pleased to see that." Datenshi replied, her back to him still. Inuyasha jumped.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I just wanted to take a bath." He snapped.

Datenshi laughed.

"Sure, whatever. Turn around please." She said. Inuyasha turned his back to her—fighting the urge to look.

"If you peek, I will know, and you'll never have eyesight again." Datenshi said smirking as she stepped out of the water. Once she had changed, she walked past Inuyasha.

"The lake is yours."

Inuyasha turned around to see that she had gone.

'_Why am I disappointed?'_ He thought to himself.

Once everyone was ready, the group set out once again on their journey. Kagome had grown to become friendlier to Datenshi, but less friendly to Inuyasha. After about 3 hours, the gang took a break. Inuyasha walked up to Datenshi as Kagome laid down on the grass a few feet away.

"Datenshi you're good with women right? How do you make an apology?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't help you with Kagome, Inuyasha. You have to do that on your own." Datenshi replied. Inuyasha sighed and trudged over to Kagome.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

As I stared up into the sky, I closed my eyes letting the sun warm my face. I frowned when I suddenly felt the warmth disappear. When I opened my eyes, I saw Inuyasha standing over me. My first instinct was to smile, but then I remembered I was still upset, so I frowned again.

"What do you want? You're blocking my sun." I snapped angrily. He ignored me and laid down beside me, staring at the sky as well.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Clouds. And I'd like to look at them alone." I replied coldly.

"Clouds huh? I always wondered what it was to be up there…maybe when I become a full demon, I'll use my powers to take us both up into the clouds."

I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being so nice?" I asked, sitting up.

"I'm showing you another side of me. Just like you've never been so mean to me, I've ever been this nice to you." Inuyasha explained.

I just stared at him. His explanations can be so stupid sometimes!

He sighed and sat up to face me.

"What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry Kagome. I really do care about you, its just that when people to try to tease me about it—"

"Your ego gets in the way." I finished.

"Yeah, pretty much. But you gotta believe me Kagome, I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose." Inuyasha pleaded. I sighed and got up.

"I dunno Inuyasha." I replied sadly, and that was the truth. Inuyasha had always screwed up, then apologized, just to screw up all over again. So why should I believe him now? I got my answer as I felt Inuyasha pull me back, and his lips met mine.

But this kiss was different.

It wasn't the kind just to shut me up, it wasn't the kind just to make me feel good.

No.

This kiss actually felt real; like he was really pouring out his feelings to me through his lips--those lips that seem to be from an angel; those lips that I have now grown to love.

When we pulled away, I hugged him tight.

"I forgive you Inuyasha. But if you ever do that again, I'll sit you until you can't even feel your ass." I added with a smirk. Inuyasha pulled back in shock, and I heard Datenshi laughing behind me. I turned to smile at her.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"About time you two made up. Now enough of this love crap, let's get going!" Datenshi said smiling. Kagome laughed as they followed her and began their journey again.

That night, Datenshi was quiet as the group sat around the fire.

"You alright Datenshi?" Kagome asked. Datenshi smiled weakly.

"I'm fine Kagome."

"Are you sure?"

Datenshi sighed.

"It's my season." She replied meekly.

Inuyasha started choking on his noodles again.

"What's a season? Is it your period or something?" Datenshi stared at her, and shook her head.

"It's a demon's mating season. Every demon's is different. Right Inuyasha?" Datenshi added with a smirk.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Inuyasha mumbled quickly.

"I think it's best if I am by myself tonight." Datenshi said before getting up and leaving.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Kagome said, about to get up. Inuyasha stopped her.

"Not a good idea Kagome. When a demon's in season, they tend to get…well…easily aroused."

Kagome blushed slightly and got up.

"Ok then. I'm just going to take a bath." She said, walking away. However Inuyasha had no idea that Kagome had no intentions of bathing.

* * *

Broken: Ooooo things are about to get steamy again! 

Datenshi: Yeah baby! I've been waiting for this chapter to come!

Inuyasha: Someone's a little _too_ happy over here.

Kagome: lol

Broken: Yeah the next chapter's gonna be really really...twisted shall i say. LOL Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters. I only own Datenshi.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Once she was far enough away, Kagome went in search of Datenshi. As she was looking, Kagome sensed some jewel shards so she followed the source—which led her straight to Datenshi who was lounging up in a tree.

"Datenshi?" I sensed some jewel shards over here. Is there a demon nearby?" Kagome asked.

"No one but me. I believe these are what you're looking for?" Datenshi replied, holding out 3 jewel shards.

Kagome smiled.

"Yes, that's it. Can I have them?"

"Sure." Datenshi replied, throwing them down to her. There was a moment of silence as Kagome still stood there.

**Datenshi's P.O.V.**

"You know you really shouldn't be here." I warned, my eyes on the moon.

"I know. I just thought you needed some…company."

I chuckled to myself.

Company? That lie was just as plain as the grass she stood in. It was obvious what her real purpose was. I almost grinned at the possibilities.

But I knew I had to turn her away before she got to me. This is my season after all, and during that time, my sense of reason tends to leave me.

"That's sweet Kagome, but don't you think Inuyasha will wonder where you are?" I asked.

"No, I told him I was at the springs. Besides, I still don't quite understand this whole seasons thing." Kagome replied, suddenly becoming interested in her shoes.

_Oh this was just too easy! Why doesn't she just tie herself up for me too?_

"Is that so?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Do you think you can explain it to me?"

"But of course." I replied, hopping down from the tree to face her.

"Come with me." I replied walking deeper into the forest behind us. Kagome hesitated, but followed me, as I knew she would.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome followed Datenshi until they came to a small space surrounded by trees.

"So tell me Kagome, what do you want to know?" Datenshi asked.

"What is season?" Kagome asked.

"Well, most demons call it a heat. It is the time when demons are supposed to mate."

"Will you ever mate?"

"I'm gay Kagome. Unless I grow something, I don't really see that happening." Datenshi said laughing. Kagome laughed as well.

"So are you different during your season?" Kagome asked.

"Oh very much so." Datenshi replied with a smirk.

"Really? Like how?"

"Well, for one thing…I tend to _touch_ more." Datenshi replied, running a finger up Kagome's arms. Kagome jumped back.

"I also like to be touched more." Datenshi continued. She took Kagome's hand and ran it gently across her face before licking it slightly. Kagome pulled back with a gasp.

"Datenshi!"

Datenshi smirked and in the blink of an eye, appeared behind Kagome.

"Don't play with me Kagome. We both know what your real desire is, so why not release it?" Datenshi whispered in Kagome's ear. Her arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, and pulled her closer. Kagome stiffened, but didn't pull away.

"That's right, just give in to me." Datenshi whispered against Kagome's neck before planting short, but hot kisses on her neck.

'_Now we're getting physical.'_ Datenshi thought excitedly.

She ran her hands up and down Kagome's frame, while she continued to kiss her neck. Finally Datenshi ran her lips over the right spot, making Kagome let out a quiet moan. Datenshi smirked against Kagome's flesh and pulled away. She turned Kagome to face her, to see Kagome's eyes full of lust.

"If you want me so bad, show it." Datenshi whispered seductively.

Kagome paused and then slowly put her lips to Datenshi's, who kissed back eagerly. Datenshi could tell that Kagome was new to this, so she started gentle at first, then sneaked in a little tongue.

* * *

Broken: Ok, when I 1st wrote this, I realized it was EXTREMELY long. So I have decided to break up this chapter into two parts. 

Inuyasha: Oh great. Another wait.

Broken: You shut up. You're not even in this chapter!

Inuyasha: So?

Kagome: -sigh- you two argue too much.

Broken: Look who's talking.

Datenshi: Review please!


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is just a steamy fluff between Datenshi and Kagome. If you think its too much for you, I'd advice you to skip this and go to the next chapter...when it comes. lol**

* * *

Chapter 7 (Part. 2)

Kagome moaned once again as their tongues grinded together. Datenshi pulled away, and gently pulled them both to the ground as she got on top of Kagome.

Kagome whimpered with anticipation as Datenshi started removing her shirt and bra. She then moved her kisses down to Kagome's breasts, giving each one special attention. Kagome gasped and moaned loudly, not having this kind of pleasure in so long. Datenshi moved back up to meet Kagome's lips as she started to take off Kagome's skirt. Once it was off, Datenshi pulled back grinning. Kagome noticed Datenshi's eyes had turned a brighter violet, full of lust.

"Beg for it." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Beg for it Kagome. Tell me how much you want it!" Datenshi whispered.

"Badly, Datenshi." Kagome whispered.

"What's that Kagome? You'll have to speak up." Datenshi teased.

"Datenshi!" Kagome moaned. She moved up her hips in anticipation.

Datenshi smirked and removed the rest of Kagome's underwear—with her teeth. Once it was off, Datenshi spread Kagome's legs, dipped her head down, and used her tongue in ways Kagome had never felt before. Once she stopped, Datenshi went back up and kissed Kagome, giving her a taste of herself. Datenshi continued to make out with Kagome and then slowly put a finger into Kagome's warmth. Kagome moaned in Datenshi's mouth as she grinded against Datenshi's fingers. Datenshi added in another finger and started her motion in and out. After endless moans and sighs, Kagome reached her release and screamed Datenshi's name as she did.

"How was that?" Datenshi asked. She removed her fingers and licked each one slowly.

"Oh god…wow." Kagome panted as she laid back onto the grass.

"That is only a sample of what I can do." Datenshi said. She leaned over to Kagome, their lips inches apart.

"Next time, I'm going to make _you_ work." Datenshi whispered before claiming Kagome's lips once more. She pulled away and got up.

"You think you can walk back to camp without me?" Datenshi teased. Kagome giggled as she started putting back on her clothes.

"I think I can manage. I'd better look for Inuyasha too." Kagome said before walking off.

Datenshi's P.O.V.

I smirked as I watched Kagome slowly walk away. Once she was out of sight, I removed the lower half of my clothing. Pleasuring Kagome had gotten me so aroused. Her moans were like music to my ears. But now it was time to give my body some satisfaction.

Normal P.O.V.

Once Kagome returned to camp, she found Inuyasha meditating.

"Since when do you meditate?"

"Since just now. Were you bothering Datenshi?" Inuyasha asked, with his eyes closed.

"No, I told you I was bathing." Kagome answered.

Just then, they heard a loud moan coming from the forest.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide.

"I think she's found a solution to her season problem." Kagome said laughing. Inuyasha said nothing, and closed his eyes again.

'_She could've just come to me for that.'_ He thought stubbornly.

* * *

Broken: Wow talk about your steamy girlxgirl! LMAO 

Inuyasha: Why couldn't I have been in this chapter?

Datenshi: Because it was supposed to be just me and Kagome 'bonding' in the forest. -wink-

Kagome: -blush- Uh, Review please!

Broken: **NO FLAMES! If you didn't want to see Kagome with Datenshi, I warned you not to read this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, except Datenshi.**

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! **

* * *

Chapter 8 

The next morning, Kagome got up early to bathe in the lake. Just as she was about to remove her clothes, Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Inuyasha! It's called privacy!" She snapped.

"Was Datenshi here earlier?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring her comment.

"No, she's still sleeping."

"Really? Because I smell her all over you." Inuyasha replied, his tone serious.

Kagome gulped.

"I don't know how you could, because she hasn't been here." Kagome replied, her gaze on the water.

"Whatever Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled before leaving. Kagome sighed and continued what she was doing.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

As I returned back to camp, I found myself becoming angry for two different reasons.

If Datenshi really had been with Kagome, that would mean she liked her better—not to mention that would make her bi. And that would also mean that Datenshi was just toying with me. But I shouldn't care about that…right? I decided to just confront Datenshi, since Kagome wasn't telling me anything.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Inuyasha found Datenshi lounging up in a tree (she likes trees ok?). Her hair was out, making her look like a woman for once. He stared at her for a moment.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Datenshi asked.

_I hate the way she does that._ Inuyasha thought.

Datenshi smirked, hearing his thought, but said nothing.

"I need to ask you something." Inuyasha said.

"Come." Datenshi replied. Inuyasha jumped up and joined her in the tree.

"I smell Kagome all over you! You **_were_** with her this morning!" Inuyasha snapped in disgust.

"No I wasn't." Datenshi replied calmly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. If you must know…I was with her last night." Datenshi admitted, her head lowered.

"What?? So you're trying to turn Kagome bi? **_Against me?_**"

"No! I would never turn Kagome against you Inuyasha."

"Yeah right." Inuyasha replied, turning his back to her.

"Inuyasha you have to remember, I was in heat. Besides, it was Kagome that came to me first."

"She what?!" Inuyasha snapped, turning back around.

"Yes. I warned her not to be around me, but she persisted. Being in the state of mind that I was…"

"Oh god." Inuyasha mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

'_What the hell is wrong with her?'_ He thought angrily.

"I beg you not to confront her about this. I kept your secret, now keep hers." Datenshi pleaded. Inuyasha stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Was it real?" He whispered, so low that only her demon ears could pick it up.

"What?"

"On the new moon. Was it real?"

Datenshi's expression softened.

"It was real…both times were real." She replied, putting a hand to his cheek.

'_You can't have both.'_ Inuyasha thought.

Datenshi grinned.

"Can't I?" She replied smirking. Inuyasha stared at her and she kissed his cheek.

"Kagome's coming." He whispered. Datenshi nodded, moving away slightly. Kagome came running up to the tree.

"Inuyasha! I sensed a bunch of jewel shards headed this way. I think its Naraku!" She called.

Inuyasha jumped off the tree, while Datenshi stayed put. They all waited until a miasma cloud appeared before them. Sure enough, Naraku stood before them, his baboon pelt covering his face.

"Inuyasha, we meet again." Naraku sneered.

"Do you think it's a puppet again?" Kagome whispered.

"Oh I assure you, it's no puppet." Naraku answered, removing his pelt. They heard Datenshi gasp from behind them. She had come down from the tree.

"Datenshi?" Kagome asked.

"Ah Datenshi, its been too long." Naraku said smirking.

"How dare you talk to me, you sick bastard." Datenshi hissed, her face void of emotion.

"You know Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wish I didn't." Datenshi replied coldly.

"What's wrong Datenshi? I thought we said no hard feelings." Naraku teased.

"SHUT UP!" Datenshi roared. She took out her sword and attacked Naraku, only to be met with his own sword. Her eyes turned red where her violet color used to be, and the once blue ring turned black. She and Naraku struggled before he threw her off, sending her backwards.

"Datenshi!" Inuyasha yelled.

He ran to attack Naraku, but a wind blew him off out of nowhere. Suddenly Kaugra appeared on her feather, blocking Naraku and Datenshi. As a ring of fire appeared around them, Datenshi know now that she was on her own.

"Looks like it's just me and you Datenshi. Just like old times right?" Naraku said grinning.

"There was never a you and I and there never will me!" Datenshi yelled, charging at Naraku once again.

He dodged her swing, and tried to swing at her legs. Datenshi jumped up and used her demon speed to quickly slash Naraku in his side. He cursed, and glared at her. As she swung again, he held her sword so she couldn't move it. He then took this as an opportunity to make jabs at her stomach. Datenshi had to struggle to dodge his swings—one of them hitting their desired target—and twisted her arm around to try and get behind him, except it backfired and she ended up in Naraku's arms with her back to him, and his sword at her neck.

"No matter what you think Datenshi, you will always be mine." He whispered.

Datenshi responded by kicking backwards and hitting Naraku right in his 'sacred jewels.'

Naraku groaned, releasing her at once. However before Datenshi could stab him, he used his tentacles to knock the sword out of her hand.

'_Damnit.'_ She thought.

"Don't worry, I'll drop my weapon to be fair." Naraku said, dropping his sword as well.

"See, I'm not so bad am I?" He mocked, smirking.

"Your name means hell you idiot." Datenshi snapped. She ran at him and did a high kick to Naraku's chest. It hit him hard, and he was knocked to the ground. As she ran to get her sword, Naraku tripped her up and pulled her to the ground beside him. It was far too late to move as he rolled on top of her.

"Hmm, doesn't this bring back memories?" He sneered.

Fear flashed through Datenshi's eyes.

"Don't you touch me." She hissed. She tried to struggle, but Naraku was too heavy. Her fears increased as Naraku slid a hand teasingly across her chest.

"No…please." She whispered. Naraku ignored her and proceeded to stick his hand up her shirt.

"No, stop! Stop!" She cried as Naraku's hands began to caress her.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

As Kagome and I fought Kagura, I began to get angry knowing Datenshi was alone with Naraku and I couldn't help her. Kagome must've sensed my irritation because she ran over to me.

"There's got to be a way to get through the barrier!" She said.

"How?" I asked, dodging Kagura's wind blades.

"I haven't figured it out yet!" Kagome snapped.

Just then, Datenshi's cries filled the air.

"No, stop! Stop!"

"Figure out something Kagome!" I yelled.

"Uh…" She stammered.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagura yelled. Instantly a huge hurricane went towards us.

"Damnit! BACKLASH WAVE!" I yelled. Instantly the hurricane was reflected into the barrier surrounding Naraku and Datenshi. Kagome gasped as the barrier was now broken.

"WIND SCAR!" I yelled again. The attack flew through the broken barrier, and went straight for Naraku. Because he wasn't expecting any interruptions, he got the full blast, which knocked him a few feet away. Once he was down, he didn't get up.

"Kagura…"He moaned. She flew over and lifted him onto her feather.

"This isn't over Inuyasha!" She hissed before they flew away and out of sight.

Kagome and I ran over to Datenshi to see her still lying on her back, except something was wrong. Datenshi's pupils were dilated and her eyes were filled with terror.

* * *

Broken: Well there you have it! 

Inuyasha: You left us with a cliffhanger again!

Broken: So? It makes the story better! Don't you know anything?

Datenshi: Nope.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Kagome: He's just grumpy cause he missed you, Broken.

Inuyasha: W-What?? I did not!

Broken: Aww Inuyasha! -goes to pinch his cheeks-

Inuyasha: Hey, what are you--ouch! Quit it!

Datenshi: Review please!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, except Datenshi.**

**By the way, I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing my chapters. Your comments really mean a lot to me!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Datenshi? Datenshi!" Kagome yelled as they both kneeled beside her. Inuyasha gently touched her cheek, but she cried out.

"No! Don't touch me!" She screamed suddenly.

"Datenshi—"

"Please…don't." Datenshi whimpered as tears ran down her cheeks. This was the first time they had ever seen her cry.

'_What the hell did Naraku do?'_ Inuyasha thought with worry.

Once Datenshi had calmed down, Kagome went back to camp to get more supplies since Naraku had cut Datenshi in her side. Which left Inuyasha alone with Datenshi.

"I'll be back." He mumbled before getting up.

Datenshi held his arm.

"No, please. Don't leave me." She whispered.

Inuyasha complied and sat down beside her.

"Datenshi, what happened between you and Naraku?"

Datenshi sighed.

"I was working for Naraku ever since I was 16. He would teach me martial arts while I worked as a servant. I would admire him so much, he seemed so powerful to me. But the women of the castle warned me not to get attached to him. They told me about they way he treated his wenches, but I just knew that I would be different." She explained.

"So you basically had a crush on him?" Inuyasha asked.

Datenshi nodded.

"And he knew you did, didn't he?" Inuyasha asked again.

Datenshi smiled, almost painfully.

"The sly bastard planned the whole thing. He began to give me private lessons, and every day he would tease and arouse me. It was only small things of course. But then he offered to take things up a notch…I thought I was ready…" Datenshi paused as her eyes began to water.

"As soon as he started kissing me, I just knew it was wrong. It _felt_ wrong. But I kept going…that is until he wanted to remove my pants. That's where I stopped him. I hadn't planed on him going against my wishes though. When he pinned me to the floor, I…I lost all hope." Datenshi stopped, her voice cracking as she let out a sob. It was then that Kagome returned, but she chose to hide behind a tree.

"He took away my innocence…it was so painful!" Datenshi sobbed. Inuyasha hugged her close as she cried into his chest.

"Ever since that day, I swore to myself that I would show what a true man was supposed to be like. He changed me Inuyasha…he made me what I am now." Datenshi finished, angry tears flowing down her face.

"When I saw him today, and he got on top of me…I relived that day. I want him to burn in **_hell_** Inuyasha." Datenshi hissed as she rested her head against his chest.

"Don't worry, he will." Inuyasha whispered back as he stroked her hair.

"Kagome, come." Datenshi called softly.

"Huh? How did you—Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he saw Kagome with tears down her face as well. He discreetly pulled away from Datenshi slightly so not to alarm Kagome.

"Datenshi…I'm so sorry he did that to you!" Kagome whispered as she hugged Datenshi tight.

"Don't weep for me, Kagome. What's done is done." Datenshi whispered.

&&&&& (this means a page break)

That night, Datenshi was meditating when Kagome walked past.

"Where are you off to?" Datenshi asked.

"To the springs. All that fighting made me need a good bath." Kagome answered, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Mind if I join you?" Datenshi asked with a smirk.

"Sure!"

Datenshi smiled and walked up to her.

"Let's go then." She said as they both walked to the hot springs.

Once there, Datenshi stripped and quickly got in the water. Kagome however was slowly taking off her shirt, and trying to cover-up herself.

Datenshi laughed at her shyness.

"Kagome don't hide. You're forgetting I've seen your angelic body before."

Kagome blushed at the compliment as she removed the rest of her clothes and joined Datenshi. It was silent for a while; an awkward silence.

'_Poor Datenshi. If Naraku hadn't raped her when she was younger, I wonder would she still be gay?'_ Kagome thought.

"I've asked myself the same question time, and time again, Kagome." Datenshi replied, hearing her thoughts.

"I figure that if I had let him have his way with me, I'd probably be just another tramp wench working in his castle as a prostitute. On the other hand, if Naraku had stopped (which wouldn't have happened anyway), I'd probably be too shy and afraid to try anything with anyone ever again. So basically it's a lose-lose situation." Datenshi explained, her gaze on the sky."

"Oh." Kagome replied.

"To me, becoming gay is probably the best thing. I'm a stronger person, and I've never been a better lover." Datenshi added with a smirk.

Kagome giggled.

"What? You don't think I'm a good lover?"

"Well…"

"Ok Kagome, perhaps I should _remind_ you why I'm the better lover."

* * *

Inuyasha: Aw man, another cliffy?? 

Broken: What's wrong with them? It adds suspence!

Inuyasha: Suspence my ass! I wana know what happens next!

Kagome: Oh, but there was so much drama in this chapter. I think a cliffy is a great idea.

Datenshi: I agree. Although, I wanted to see a little more action between me and Kag here.

Kagome: -blush- Datenshi!

Broken: Inuyasha, its your turn to end it!

Inuyasha: Alright, alright. Review please. -.-


	11. Chapter 9 part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I only own Datenshi.**

**Sorry this one might be a tad short. I hadn't realized this chapter needed a part two--well actually, it didn't but it was too late to edit the previous chapter so I had to do it this way. My bad!**

* * *

Chapter 9 (cont.)

Datenshi smirked as she ran her hand over Kagome's inner thigh. Kagome gasped, but it was muffled as Datenshi put her lips to Kagome's. As their tongues fought with each other's, Datenshi rubbed her fingers against Kagome's warmth, making her moan in her mouth. Kagome pulled away and straddled Datenshi, who gave her a questioning look. Kagome smirked and planted kisses all the way down Datenshi's neck, and breasts; giving each one special attention. Datenshi moaned in pleasure as she put Kagome between her legs and teasingly grinded against Kagome's thigh. Kagome moaned slightly as she continued her work on Datenshi's chest.

&&&&

Meanwhile back at camp, Inuyasha was taking a nap when suddenly his eyes opened with a start.

A certain part of him was becoming very excited, and he'd been trying to ignore the feeling but there was no denying it.

It was _his_ season.

And he was hearing moans coming from the springs—which wasn't helping his situation at all.

"I gotta find Datenshi." He whispered as he got up and headed to the springs.

&&&&

As Kagome moved back up to Datenshi's neck, she sensed some jewel shards coming, but chose to ignore it as Datenshi pulled her up to meet her lips. She regretted it however when a familiar voice startled them both.

"WHAT THE HELL??"

Datenshi and Kagome both looked to see a very shocked Inuyasha glaring at them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, trying to cover herself. Datenshi however was calm.

"Inuyasha, what brings you here?" Datenshi asked.

"Well I was looking for you, but I see what's been keeping you busy!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Datenshi eyed him for a moment, then grinned.

"It's your season Inuyasha, isn't it?"

Inuyasha blinked.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can smell it. Your scent is different."

"So??"

"Inuyasha." Datenshi said, a knowing smirk on her lips.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine. It's my heat." He mumbled.

Kagome giggled.

"Don't laugh at me!" He snapped.

"I have a suggestion." Datenshi said.

"What's that?"

"Since you're obviously in need of some…relief, why not join Kagome and I?" Datenshi suggested.

"WHAT??" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled in unison.

"Come on, it will be fun. I promise."

* * *

Inuyasha: I don't like where this is going. 

Broken: Yeah you feel that way now, just wait until the next chapter.

Datenshi: Heh, you guys have no idea what you're in for. This author is pretty twisted.

Kagome: But she'll have to keep it clean. This isnt adult fanfiction you know.

Broken: Aw man!

Datenshi: Review please!


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's note: WARNING: YURI (girl x girl) ACTION AS WELL AS THREESOMES**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at each other for a moment. 

"Fine." Inuyasha answered. Datenshi grinned.

"Excellent. Now since you're new to this, Kagome and I will start. You just jump in when you feel the urge." Datenshi explained.

She turned to Kagome who giggled before placing her lips on hers. They made out for a moment before Datenshi felt Inuyasha's bare skin against her back. She pulled away from Kagome to look at Inuyasha.

"Slow down Inuyasha. You have to go through Kagome before you get to me." She said, teasingly running a finger over his lips.

'_Saving the best for last huh?'_ Inuyasha thought.

Datenshi winked before moving away, and pushing Kagome to Inuyasha.

Kagome was blushing madly as Inuyasha pulled her closer to him.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha silenced her with his lips. Kagome let out a slight moan as his hands went up and down her body. Just as Inuyasha's hands went to her thighs, Datenshi moved in front of Kagome and kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha recognized the change, and moved his kisses down to Datenshi's neck. Datenshi moaned—but for two reasons. One, because of Inuyasha, and also because of Kagome's fingers that were now rubbing themselves against her womanhood. They stayed that way for a moment before Kagome broke away, letting Inuyasha have his way with Datenshi.

He raised her up a little, before entering her slowly. Datenshi growled in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him do deeper. Inuyasha began his motion in and out, slowly at first, but then picked up his pace as his arousal increased. Datenshi dug her nails into Inuyasha's back as the sensation in her abdomen started to grow. She felt Inuyasha's member swell before he released inside of her. As she also reached her climax, Datenshi bit into Inuyasha's neck.

This whole time, Kagome was watching the two of them, her arousal increasing with Datenshi and Inuyasha's cries of pleasure. Datenshi sighed as Inuyasha pulled out of her, and she turned to Kagome—who was now pleasuring herself. Datenshi smirked, removed Kagome's fingers and put them in her mouth. Kagome smirked at Datenshi's actions. Datenshi then lifted Kagome out of the water and sat her up on the edge. Datenshi opened Kagome's legs, and once again used her tongue in ways that drove Kagome crazy. Kagome ran her fingers through Datenshi's hair, and let out a loud moan as Datenshi drove her to release. Inuyasha suddenly tapped on Datenshi's shoulders.

"May I cut in?"

"Of course." Datenshi replied.

Inuyasha smirked, and brought Kagome back down to meet his lips as he teasingly grinded against her. Just as he was getting ready to enter, Datenshi went behind him and whispered so only he could hear,

"If it's not real, hold back."

Inuyasha froze for a second, understanding her words, then slowly pulled away. Kagome got out of the water and motioned for Inuyasha and Datenshi to follow.

"I have an idea." She replied with a grin.

Kagome got down on her knees and looked up at Inuyasha who grinned. She winked at him before slowly taking his manhood into her mouth. Inuyasha groaned in pleasure as she teasingly swirled her tongue around his length. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and made a thrust into her mouth. At first Kagome almost choked, but she relaxed her muscles and began moving back and forth with her tongue, sending Inuyasha into a wave of ecstasy. Just as Kagome was getting into it, Datenshi surprised her by wrapping her arms around her and massaging her breasts. Kagome moaned loudly, and because of the vibrations from her mouth, Inuyasha erupted into Kagome's mouth instantly. Kagome struggled to swallow it all, but there was a small trail of it leaking down from the corner of her mouth. Once Inuyasha pulled out, Datenshi stood Kagome up, and licked the trail off of her mouth. Kagome leaned in to kiss her, but Datenshi moved away.

"I'm worn out."

"But I want you now…" Kagome moaned as she leaned down and kissed Datenshi's neck. Datenshi giggled, but pushed Kagome away gently. She glanced at Inuyasha and read his thoughts.

'_We need to talk. Tomorrow morning.'_ He thought looking straight in her eyes.

Datenshi nodded, and they all headed back to camp.

* * *

Broken: Oooo I wonder whats gonna happen? 

Inuyasha: Don't be stupid, we all know that you know. You wrote the damn thing!

Kagome: I hope Datenshi isn't in too much trouble.

Datenshi: After that hot chapter, I could care less!

Inuyasha: Well it was pretty steamy in this one...

Kagome: -giggles-

Broken: Review please! NO FLAMES.


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Sorry this one might be very short, but I needed to get a point across. You'll see what I mean once you read it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...blah, blah blah.**

* * *

Early that morning once Kagome was still asleep (they all had washed up of course), Datenshi met Inuyasha a little ways past camp. She found him leaning against a tree waiting for her.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

He nodded and motioned for her to come closer.

"What's wrong?" She asked, walking up to him.

Inuyasha said nothing, and pulled down the top of his shirt revealing the bite mark where Datenshi had bit him the previous night.

Datenshi smirked.

"Is that all?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Look closer." He demanded.

Datenshi examined the bite mark again and gasped.

Her bite mark had turned into a mating mark.

"How did this happen??" Datenshi asked worriedly.

"You forgot? I was in heat last night Datenshi. When you bit me it was in pleasure, so my blood must've turned it into a mating mark." Inuyasha explained.

"I'm so sorry, I was caught up Inuyasha. This shouldn't have happened—"

"But it did. That's why you didn't want me to go all the way with Kagome, isn't it?"

"I knew it wasn't real. If you had gone all the way, Kagome would have blown things out of proportion and you know it."

Inuyasha nodded. There was an odd silence.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Kagome doesn't have to see this."

"Oh she won't." Inuyasha replied.

Datenshi sighed and turned to leave.

'_I think I'm falling in love with both of them.'_ He thought.

Datenshi shook her head and left.

&&&&&

Once Kagome woke up, she went outside and saw Datenshi packing up her things.

"We're heading out already?" She asked.

"Uh no…..I am." Datenshi replied.

"Oh. Are you going to the springs again?"

Datenshi sighed.

"I'm leaving Kagome."

* * *

Broken: So...yeah.

Inuyasha & Kagome: 0.0;;;;;

Datenshi: I...don't know what to say...review?


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"WHAT??" Kagome shrieked.

Datenshi said nothing, and started to walk away. Kagome ran in front of her.

"Datenshi wait! What's wrong, why are you leaving?"

"All I can say is, it's best that I leave."

"I don't understand. Did something happen last night? Was it me, was it something I did—"

Datenshi put her hand up to silence Kagome.

"Just ask Inuyasha about it Kagome." Datenshi replied sadly. She gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Kagome could only stand there and watch her walk away.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I sat down on the grass leaning against a tree as I thought about where I was going to go from here. Just then, Datenshi walked up to me. I thought nothing of it, until I saw her holding her things.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing up to face her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied.

"You're not leaving us Datenshi."

"I _have to_, Inuyasha." She whispered. She sounded close to tears, but she wouldn't cry over me…_would she?_

"Why?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"You can protect Kagome without me can't you?" She asked, smiling weakly as she lowered her head. I lifted it so that she could look in my eyes.

"Don't leave me Datenshi." I whispered.

We both leaned in, but right before our lips touched, she jerked away and turned to leave. Just as I was about to call her name, she turned slightly.

"You can't love both of us." She whispered before walking away.

I could've sworn I saw a tear on her cheek, but I guess I'll never know as I watched her walk out of the forest.

Out of our lives forever.

* * *

Broken: Just in case you're wondering, yes this is the end of the story. 

Kagome: -sniff- So...sad...

Inuyasha: Oh brother, here comes the waterworks.

Datenshi: You are making a sequel to this...right?

Broken: Of course! I wouldn't leave you hanging like that.

Inuyasha: Yes she would.

Broken: Oh shut up. Review please!


End file.
